


I'll Be Home

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: Honoka catches a cold on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They are somewhere in their 20's in this fic.

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, serious- _ahhshu!”_ Honoka sneezed. “I'm so sorry, you guys.”

Kotori and Umi stared down at the third member of their triad in disbelief. She hadn't been coughing or sniffling the night before, or else they would have noticed. It was hard to hide these things when everyone slept in the same bed.

“If you're sick, why didn't you say anything for the past 30 minutes we spent trying to wake you up?” Umi asked, and tapped her foot on the floor of their bedroom.

“Uwahhh, Umi-chan, I don't know! I'm sick! I can't think clearly!”

“Honoka-chan…” Kotori said, her voice quiet and laden with concern.

Umi sighed, “Well, we could always stay in, I suppose…”

“No! Don't!” Honoka bolted out of bed. She stood and took Umi’s hands in her own. “You guys can't cancel! We worked so hard to plan this. Even though I was looking forward to it too… I can't ask you guys to give it up! It's Christmas Eve, after all!”

Umi paused. Kotori rested her head on her shoulder, while both girls stared at Honoka, who returned the favor with the best puppy-dog eyes should could manage.

Umi’s intensity met Honoka’s pleading until the latter coughed, and Umi sighed.

“Alright, fine, we’ll go. But it won't be the same without you.”

“Mmhm,” Honoka nodded, beaming, “but still try to have fun, alright?”

“Of course.”

“We’ll bring something back for you.” Kotori said with a smile.

“I appreciate it!” Honoka said as she climbed back into bed, and a new coughing fit overtook her.

Despite being ready to leave, Umi and Kotori didn't exit the apartment until they were sure Honoka was set up with medicine, food, and tissues so she wouldn't have to get out of bed for any reason while they were gone.

It was a show of love, but as soon as the pair stepped out the door, Honoka hopped out of bed.

She had work to do, after all.

* * *

 

The door shook as it was opened, and Kotori was the first to step in. 

“Hm? Honoka-ch-” she said. She managed to take one step into their apartment before she stopped in her tracks.

Umi crashed into her back, and nearly knocked herself over in the process.”Kotori? What’s wrong?”

Kotori didn't answer. Once she regained her composure, Umi peered into the apartment, and any semblance of poise quickly vanished.

It took a minute to digest the scene in front of her: Honoka, lounging in front of their kotatsu, dressed in nothing but skimpy (oh-so-skimpy) Santa-themed lingerie, a rose hanging out of her mouth, a full, homemade cake on the table behind her, a single finger pointed at the pair and a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

“Merfh Chrispfhmash!” Honoka said. The rose in her mouth jiggled with each obstructed syllable.  

Umi’s face dropped. “Honoka. What are you doing.”

Honoka spit the rose out, but still held it in her hand. “Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to seduce you!... is it working?”

“You aren't sick.”

The intensity in Umi’s voice made Honoka flinch. Kotori hadn't moved since she stepped inside, face redder than the Santa-esque lingerie Honoka was currently clad in.

A beat of silence- and then a racket as Honoka scrambled to cut into the cake. She slid a piece onto a nearby plate and held it out towards Umi.

“Eh- at least have some cake?” She asked, the accompanying giggle more of a nervous twitch than anything.

Umi took three steps into the apartment, until she stood immediately in front of Honoka. She took the cake she was offered.

And promptly smashed it into Honoka’s face.


End file.
